Restitutio ad Integrum
by silberquelle
Summary: Ever wondered how Saiya became head of the royal guards? Here is the story of her and her mentor...


Hey guys!

Second story, that's interesting always when I'm facing a big exam I start writing a story*gg*

Hope you like it, please R&R.

Kisses,

Silberquelle

Restitutio ad integrum

Social structure at the palace of Kinmoku was the same since the beginning of the third dynasty. Every queen has three bodyguards and when the eldest daughter becomes 15 her three bodyguards are chosen and taught by her mother's bodyguards. This is how it has always been and how it will always be.

Social structure at the nation of Kinmoku was the same since the beginning of the first dynasty. Generally there were 2 kinds of people: the slaves and the owners. There was no certain hair color, skin color or language that made you the one or the other. It was tradition and it was legal. A normal slave was worth nothing more than a sheep. If he was a gladiator maybe a cow. But later more about that.

'Wait, I've got an other one: Katanga Terangy died three times, but death is afraid to tell her!', the two girls at the backseat of a big, black car started laughing like crazy. On the front seat a 17 year old black haired woman sighed. The name of the beautiful girl was Saiya K. Meyer, daughter of the infamous general Meyer. She had been chosen to be the next commander of the royal bodyguards. And she was absolutely thrilled. They had been on their way since 4 hours and will reach the palace in about 12 minutes. Today she will meet her future mentor and as the two other chosen girls have been making the classic 'jokes' about the actual commander of the queen's bodyguards 'Katanga Terangy' Saiya got more and more nervous.

'Katanga Terangy doesn't sleep, she waits', that one even made Saiya grin. Katanga Terangy was a legend. She was Saiyas youth idol, her father often told her about the adventures he mastered with the young lieutenant years ago. Katanga, who became general at the age of only 30, would now be Saiya's teacher for the next years till Princess Kakyuu becomes queen.

'Hey! You there in the front!', someone tipped on Saiya's shoulder.

'Yes?', still caught in her thoughts Saiya turned around.

'So you are the next 'general Terangy'?', one of the girls from he backseat with long white hair asked grinning from one ear to the other.

'Oh dear, maybe half', Saiya grinned, 'I'm Saiya', she reached out to shake the other girls hand.

'I'm Yaten.'

'Taiki', the brown haired girl waved her hand.

'Here we are, ladies', the soldier in the front stopped the car in the front of the main entrance of the palace. In the front of the big wooden door stood three women next to each other. The one in the middle was the tales one, Saiya could immediately tell that she was Katanga. She had long red hair, wore light brown jeans and a green polo-shirt. To her right stood a dark haired woman, her hair was bound in a pony tail, she was wearing a black T-shirt, trousers and black sunglasses. On Katanga's left stood a fair haired woman. Her hair was short and she wore a green light pair of trousers and a white polo shirt.

'Welcome!', Katanga spread out her arms and smiled as the three girls got out of the car. They took their suitcases and made their way to the front door.

'Come on, let me help you', Katanga grabbed Saiya's biggest travel bag with one had and Saiya's - now free - hand with the other one.

The big door opened and the two soldiers standing on each site saluted. The six women made their way through the hall and then up the stairs to their apartment.

'General Meyer's daughter', Katanga smiled happily, 'How is your father doing? Heard he is now responsible for the education of the special forces?'

'Yes, he is.', Seiya answered silent and looked to the floor.

'No need to be nervous', the fair haired women who had been talking to Taiki about some sort of computer stuff, was now walking next to Saiya, 'She doesn't bite', she said and smiled. 'I'm Will by the way, IT and vehicles.'

'I'm Hills', the dark haired woman with sunglasses said, 'medical support'. She started dipping on Katanga's shoulder, 'And who are you?' The two older women laughed.

'Stop it!', Katanga stopped in front of a white door.

'Oh come on, should I tell you a joke?', Hills didn't let go.

'Mercy…', Katanga sighed while opening the door.

'Katanga Terangy will never have a heart attack. Her heart isn't nearly foolish enough to attack her', The small fair haired women started laughing like crazy an threw herself on the big dark couch that stood in the middle of the living room they just entered.

'Gosh, I hate those jokes', Katanga put Saiya's bag in front of the door on the left side of the main entrance, 'Anyone coffee?' she asked already beginning to fill the coffee machine at the small kitchen in the right corner of the living room.

The three younger girls set down around the round kitchen table next to the sofa.

Hills stood in front of the big mirror on the right side of the entrance. She took off her sunglasses and critically looked at her right eye. It was dark blue and you could see that at the upper corner a cut had been sewed.

'Has it swollen again?', Will stood behind her and looked in the mirror.

'Unfortunately…',Hills looked sad.

'That's what you get from sewing our own eye', Katanga smiled.

'What should I've done? Letting someone of whom I know he's not as good as me give me a scar in the middle of the face?', Hills turned around looking angry , 'You already gave me that awful scar on the shoulder.'

'That was in the middle of the jungle during the war and I extracted a bullet from your shoulder, you can't count that', Katanga gave her that I'm-so-fucking-awesome-smile.

''Oh dear, that old story?', Will rolled her eyes.

'She never stops telling it', Katanga pointed at Hills.

'How old are you two?', Will laughed.

'As you can see, not old enough to fight properly', Katanga teased Hills.

'That's unfair! You know they were 4 and you two bitches left me alone!'

'Left you alone? The queen was in serous danger, what should we have done?'

'Are you talking about the attack at the museum opening last week', Fighter interrupted them.

'So you have heard about that?', Katanga seemed interested.

'Everyone at the academy has heard about that!', Yaten was totally excited, 'What happened to the four guys?'

'Let's say Hills happened to them, and she was very angry, because she had a date last Friday and her normally green eyes fitted her dark blue dress perfectly', Katanga had to hold onto the kitchen table while laughing.

'Not funny, boss. Men always act like the big protectors but when they realize at the 2nd date that you can crack a concrete panel with your head they're gone', Hills looked sad.

'Oh come on, there are thousands of guys out there!', Will put an arm around her shoulder.

'Does that mean you are free?', Katanga gave her a sexy smile.

'Oh no! Seriously not! You think I want to be one of your whores?', Hills smiled again.

'You see, if he had really been important you would have said you'd join', Katanga poured the coffee, 'and don't call them whores, they are serious, adult women with really strong attitudes.'

Hills and Will gave her an amused look.

'OK, I like them young and stupid, god dam it, it's nothing illegal.'

'Not if they are over 18 years old, but you should seriously check their driving licenses before taking them to our apartment', Will laughed, 'Some looked extremely young and we don't want you in jail.'

'Whereas she would have made a perfect criminal', Hills added.

'Ok, let's stop talking about my nightly activities or an alternative career, we have serious stuff to talk about.', Katanga sat down on the last free chair between Taiki and Saiya.

Just as Katanga started to explain the social and political structure of 'palace life' someone nocked at the door.

'Yes?', Will stood up to open the door.

The door opened and a group of soldiers entered and saluted. 'Ma'm, the queen would like to see you.'

'Alright, tell her I'll be right there. You are dismissed.', Katanga answered in military-styled and the soldiers left.

'Duty is calling', Katanga rose and looked at Saiya, 'Let's go.'

'You sure you want to go without us?', Hills asked looking worried.

'That was a long time ago, I think I'm done with it.', Katanga smiled weakly.

Saiya and Katanga headed for the throne room.

'You will like it here, I's a really great job', Katanga started the conversation.

'Yes, I think you're right, Ma'm.', Saiya answered.

'Stop that formal stuff, we're going to live together for at least the next 10 years. You can call me Katanga.'

'Yes, Katanga. What did mean by 'going without them'?'

'Never mind, she has been a bit overprotective since I nearly died three years ago', Katanga smiled weakly.

Two soldiers opened the door to the throne room.

'Thanks', Katanga smiled at them.

The queen sat on her throne. She was about as old as Katanga. She wore a long tight black dress witch perfectly fitted her long black hair, an expensive looking diamond necklace and a diadem. She looked at Katanga and immediately her expression lightened. Katanga showed no reaction except bowing to show respect. The queen rose, made her way to Katanga and hugged her tightly. Again no reaction. After the queen let go of her Katanga bowed again.

'You wanted to see me, royal highness?', Katanga looked the queen directly in the eye.

'Yes, can we talk in private?', the queen asked.

'This is Saiya Meyer, your highness…', Kanga made a slight move with her hand in Saiya's direction.

'Oh, really?', the queen asked amused, 'So you will be responsible for the safety of my daughter?'

'Yes, your highness.', Saiya blushed slightly.

'General Meyer's daughter, what a pleasure', the queen continued, 'he must be very proud of you.'

'Yes your highness, he is very proud', Saiya did not know if she should look at the queen of this would be impolite.

'Haven't you been in General Meyer's section?', the queen looked at Katanga again.

Katanga smiled, 'Yes your highness, for about 6 years.'

From the other side of the throne room a man looking a bit older than the queen and Katanga entered the room. He wore tight black jeans a big leather jacket and carried a riding helmet under his arm. He reached the group of women and stood next to the queen.

Katanga bowed 'Your highness, have you been riding?'

'Indeed, my daughter - the princess - and I went for a long ride along the coast', the King answered in a much to high voice for a man.

'Hope you two got back well and unharmed?', Katanga looked concerned.

'She hurt her knee, but the doctor said it's nothing to worry about', the king didn't look at Katanga while talking to her.

Slowly the door opened and a girl in a black and white servant uniform entered. She carried a big tablet with teacups.

'Put it on the table over there', the queen ordered in a harsh voice.

The girl, no older than 15, looked terrified and quickly made her way to the large table on the left side of the throne room.

'Not there, you stupid brat!', the queen hurried over an hit the girl hard in the face. The tablet fell to the floor, the cups broke. Saiya looked shocked first at the queen and then at Katanga, who gave her a sign to stay calm.

The queen was furious, the girl quickly took the tablet and tried to reach the door but the queen was not willing to let her go. 'You stay here', she reached out to hit the girl another time.

'Your highness, we have not much time. I suggest we carry on', Katanga interrupted, quickly placing herself between the queen and the servant.

'You have no idea in what kind of situation you're bringing me', the queen and Katanga were standing toe to toe looking each other directly in the eye.

'Trust me, I exactly know this situation.'

'I could have your head for that, Katanga'

'You could have had my head for so many things', Katanga didn't move.

With an angry scream the queen turned around and left the throne room with big steps. The girl looked at Katanga with big eyes, 'Thanks', she managed to say.

'Never mind', Katanga twinkled and touched the girl's shoulder, 'But you should clean this mess up before she returns.'

'You'll never learn that, little servant', the king looked at Katanga smiling.

She hat completely forgotten about him but now as she looked at him she remembered their conversation. She turned around quickly grabbed him by the collar of his jacked and brutally pressed him against the wall. Now that they were standing facing each other you could see that Katanga was about half a head taller than the king. He nearly looked like a child next to her.

'What were you about to say, your highness?'

The king looked at her with terror, 'I…I…I…take your hands off of me, you..'

'I what?', Katanga lifted him just to hit him even harder against the wall, 'Do I really have to remember you about the talk we had on your wedding day?'

'No, no, no need..', the king started to struggle.

'Good, because don't forget about it, you are just here because of me. Gosh, you're pissing me off. And if the princess is ever hurt in your presence I don't wanna be in your skin', Katanga smiled in an uninterpretable way.

Then she let the king go, he nearly fell to his knee but then quickly made his way out.

'Go back to the apartment, I'll look for her highness', Katanga looked at Saiya seriously and then followed the queen through the throne room.

Saiya made her way down the hall up the stairs to their apartment. There were the others still sitting around the table drinking coffee.

'How did go? Where did you leave our commander?', Hills said when she realized Katanga didn't come with Saiya.

'Well…I don't really know what happened down there', Saiya started.

'What do you mean?', Will asked taking another nip from her cup.

'The queen was very angry about a servant and..'-'And Katanga protected the servant', Hills ended the story, 'always the same. We should have come with you', she shook her head.

Saiya sat down, 'Katanga said the queen could have her head for other things, what did she mean by that?'

'Oh dear..',Will looked down on her hands, 'she provoked her.'

'You better ask her yourself', Hills smiled at Saiya.

'And then after the queen was gone, she – I don't know if you can call it that – attacked the king',Saiya continued.

'He was there too?', Hills let her head fall on her hands.

'Yes, he came home from a daytrip with the princess. She got hurt when riding at the coast.'

'What exactly did Katanga do?', Will became nervous.

'She threatened him I think. He was very scared. Something about repeating a talk they hat on his wedding day.'

'Oh my god…that's not true? We are doomed', Hills murmured.

'Bullshit, she has done that before', Will tried to ease the situation.

'What are you planning for today?', Will changed the subject.

'I'm going to show Yaten the medical wing', Hills immediately smiled happily, 'You'll really like it there.'

'And I'm going to show you the cars', Will looked at Taiki.

'I'm going to wait here', Saiya said, feeling a bit stupid being alone.

'She'll be back soon, this stuff never takes long', Hills put on her jacket.

After the others left Saiya sat in the living room when suddenly her mobile phone rang.

'Hello?', Saiya answered.

'Hey, soldier. How are you doing? Have met Katy already?' a male voice said.

'Hey dad. Doing fine, thanks. Yes I've met her, she seems nice.'

'Nice? She's awesome, saved my life more than once. Have you met your team already?'

'Yes I have. Really great people, both really intelligent. One has already graduated from medical school, the other one attended some technical institute for the gifted.'

'Great, wonderful opportunities.'

The door opened and Katanga entered.

'Dad, the general is back, I have to finish.'

'Your father?', Katanga smiled and reached out for the mobile phone. Saiya handed it over to her.

'Good afternoon, general!', Katanga smiled happily.

The generals talked to each other for about an hour, they talked about the old times, laughed and made jokes about things Saiya didn't understand.

Katanga took a cup of coffee and sat down next to Saiya, 'Where did the others go?'

'Palace tours', Saiya answered, 'Where have you been?'

'Formalities', Katanga smiled.

'Aha', Saiya looked at her cup.

'Ok, this didn't start too well', she carried on, 'You see, things are a bit complicated here.'

*****FLASHBACK**** - 15 years ago

In a dark corridor of the palace the Katanga brutally pressed the king against the wall. Will and Hills stood with their backs to their commander and their king, looking out if someone was comming.

'I hope I made my self clear?', Katanga hit the king hard in the stomach.

'Of course, of course…she'll be safe, I swear', the king nearly started to cry.

'na na, no need to cry', Katanga smiled, 'if the queen and the child are alright, you'll have nothing to fear.'

*****FLASHBACK****

'What are you thinking about, Katanga?', Saiya started the conversation again.

'Oh nothing, just what we have to get you, a secure laptop, mobile phone, all that kind of stuff. Let's go..' Katanga stood up and grabbed her jacket.

They made their way down the hall to a small door at the north-wing of the palace. 'This is Twiggy's kingdom', Katanga nocked at the door, 'He's got everything you can imagine concerning IT-stuff. I ordered a few things for you.'

The door opened and a very thin young man came out. 'Oh general', he smiled happily', what an honor', an bowed.

'Very funny, Twigs. Got what I asked you for?'

'Of course, come in' he reached aside to let Katanga enter.

'You wait here, I'll be right back', Katanga said to Saiya before entering.

Again Saiya was alone, but not for long because immediately after Katanga left a young girl in a servant uniform reached up to her.

'Hi, I'm Lilly. I work in the kitchen', she smiled at Saiya.

'I'm Saiya and I'm..'

'in real trouble', Lilly finished the sentence smiling.

Saiya looked at the girl and saw the black tattoo on her arm. The 6 numbers around the upper arm.

'Who do you think you are talking to, servant?', Saiya became furious.

The girl looked at her shocked and bowed immediately, 'I'm sorry ma'm. I thought you were..'

'Was what?', Saiya was pissed off. She had never been talked to like that by a slave before.

'I' sorry, I just thought because you where down here with Katanga..'

'How dare you to talk about here in this disrespectful way?' Saiya reached out and hit the girl in the face.

'What's going on out here?' Katanga stepped out of the door carrying two boxes, 'Lilly?'

'Nothing, Katanga', Lilly hurried down the hall back in the kitchen.

Katanga looked down the hall completely confused. 'What was that?'

'She was disrespectful', Saiya said with a firm voice.

'To whom?', Katanga just couldn't follow.

'To you'

'Really? Weired, we always got along very well', Katanga started heading down the hall, 'What did she say?'

'She talked about you using your first name', Katanga looked at Saiya irritated.

'You hit her because of that?', Katanga was shocked.

'This was disrespectful', Saiya couldn't understand what was wrong.

'Saiya, listen. The servants are very important for our work. They see and hear so much. It is very important that we make 'friends' with them', Katanga explained very slowly.

'That's absurd. What do they know? They are stupid, everyone knows'

'No, Saiya. I know it's hard to understand – you father has a really strict opinions about slaves – but you have to see the advantages about their knowledge.'

They reached their apartment.

'If you say so', Saiya resignated.

'No, not because I say so. I really want you to understand this.'

Katanga opened the door and they entered.

'Where have you been?', Hills and the others were sitting on the sofa watching TV.

'Just getting some things', Katanga put the boxes on the kitchen table.

Will and Hills got up and made their way over to the kitchen table. 'General, can we talk to you for a second?', Hills looked at Katanga.

'Why so formal?', Katanga opened one of the boxes taking out a laptop and a mobile phone.

'We need to talk', Will pointed at Hills' room, 'now!'

'Ok, ok', the three women went in Hills' sleeping room and closed the door behind them.

'What's that about?', Taiki looked at Saiya.

'I think it's about the thing with Katanga and the king', Hills and Will seemed to be really annoyed.

'Are you crazy?' that was Wills voice, she was screaming.

'Shut up! This is non of your business!', that time it was Katanga.

'This is our business! You are risking the peace in our kingdom!', The rest was just screaming, shouting and throwing things.

The three girls at the sofa looked at each other.

The door crushed open and Katanga stamped out, she was freaked out. 'It's enough, I'm leaving.'

******FLASHBACK******* 16 years ago

'You have to understand that, we can't do this anymore', Two women stood in the queen's bedroom. One wore a green military uniform. According to the medals und insignia she was general. The other one wore a black night robe with the royal emblem on it.

'But this insane!', the women in the uniform held a piece of paper in her hands, 'A captain? At the front line? You are sending me to war?'

'You will be replaced by one of your students, she is willing to…'

'I know, I know, she can have my job, but this not what it's about! And you know that', The woman sank down on her knees, still holing the piece of paper in her hands.

'This is also to protect you. We had this going on for too long and we both know that this is going nowhere. You know how much I want it to be different', the other women stood in front the other women.

'If I only use my female appearance?', none knows that I'm a changely.

'No, that's not enough'

'It's just about that', the kneeing woman touched her left upper arm and bowed her head, ' why can't I just get rid of it?'

'If someone finds out it means death penalty, you know that. Do me a favor an leave, please.'

'Enough, I'm leaving.'

*****FLASHBACK*****

'Oh come on', Hills followed Katanga through the living room, 'you can't go, you know that.'

'You can't leave', Will was worried and dropped on a chair at the kitchen table, 'and if you do you'll come back, you know that. You always come back.'

*****FLASHBACK***** 15,5 years ago

…..

singed, her royal highness the queen of KK.

'I'm going home..', a red haired girl in a tend at the front line started to shake as she read the letter she just received from the palace. 'restitutio ad integrum' means you get everything back, Your status at the army, your job, your life. But why would she get it back now? She just had to leave half a year ago.

*****FLASHBACK*****


End file.
